


Do You Want To Hold Him?

by starsngalaxys



Series: When I'm Ready I'll Fly Us Out Of Here [3]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kon is a little anxious, but he's more happy, i english good, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: "Can we speed this up? I'm missing the birth of my brother."





	Do You Want To Hold Him?

Conner was in the middle of a mission when he got the call. Clark sounded frantic, despite Conner trying to calm him down. His attention was turned back to the fight when the villain of the week threw him across the room.

He got up and went back to fighting with the team. 

"Can we speed this up? I'm missing the birth of my brother."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Running through the halls, despite the nurse's warnings, he finally made it to the hospital room that Clark gave him the number for. He went straight there, just grabbing a change in shirts before leaving.

He stopped before opening the door, but then was surprised when his father opened the door. 

"Hey, I heard you coming." He said in a hushed voice. "Come on in."

He walked in slowly and stopped a foot away from the door.

Lois was looking lovingly at the baby in her arms. She looked up at her elder son, and called him over.

The baby, who was unnamed at the moment, was small and red and squishy. This was the closest Conner's ever been to a child that small.

"Do you want to hold him?"

He felt a wave of shock, but then he smiled and nodded. Lois place the child in his arms and carefully told him how to hold the baby properly.

Clark had walked up behind him, and said,

" We wanted to wait until you got here to name him, you have any ideas?"

They had tons of family meetings discussing baby names, but they never came to a definite conclusion. But Conner knew which one he thought best.

"What about Jonathan?"


End file.
